


Hands On Fire

by Hclxs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant mostly, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson Friendship, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, No Dialogue, Not A Fix-It, POV Wanda Maximoff, Sad Ending, Sexual Confusion, Sorry Not Sorry, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hclxs/pseuds/Hclxs
Summary: Vision wasn't warm to the touch but Natasha was, she felt real and warm when Wanda touched her. With Natasha Wanda was alive and her body was filled with every emotion possible, she was on fire and it didn't burn like the experiments, her hands were on fire with passion, love, need and desire.





	Hands On Fire

_It feels like falling._  
It feels like rain.  
Like losing my balance  
Again and again.  
It once was so easy;  
Breathe in, breathe out.  
But at the foot of this mountain,  
I only see clouds.  


Wanda tried to love Vision and she thought maybe she could if things were different but things weren't different. She liked Vision but she liked Steve and Sam too but not like she liked Hanna. Hanna was the first person she ever had a crush on, they met when they were both nine and Wanda was a tiny girl with pale skin and dark hair and Hanna was tall for their age with blonde hair and tanned skin. Her brother told her that she shouldn't be having those feelings about another girl and he would tell their parents so Wanda shoved them away. 

And it worked till she met Natasha. When she first joined the Avengers the red head was the first person to let her feel welcomed, letting Wanda look in her, letting her in and see everything. It went on like that for a few weeks, Natasha letting Wanda see and feel everything before Wanda kissed her. Kissing Natasha felt right, it felt more than right. In that moment Wanda knew she belonged with Natasha and Natasha belonged with her, Bruce long forgotten to the little witch. They shared whispered confessions late at night about everything from Nats childhood in the Red Room to the first time Cooper said that he loved his aunt, from the food and games of Wandas early years to when her hands burned from the experiments.

It went on like that for almost a year, then Natasha sided with Stark and she sided with Steve. Natasha was on the run with Sam and Steve and she ran off with Vision, pretending to fall in love with him. She fooled herself and Vision but not Nat, she couldn't hide anything from her. They met up once in Belfast Ireland, sneaking off together. Apparently Sam and Natasha were close friends now and she had him cover for them, he just gave a nod and a knowing smile.  

Natasha pushed her onto the bed of the hotel room she shared with Steve and Sam, her lips on her neck and her hands roaming all over her body. Wandas hands traveled up the other womens back but at some point found their way to her breast while Natashas found their way between her thighs. Her hands were on fire but in an amazing way and so was the rest of her body. 

Vision wasn't warm to the touch but Natasha was, she felt real and warm when Wanda touched her. With Natasha Wanda was alive and her body was filled with every emotion possible, she was on fire and it didn't burn like the experiments, her hands were on fire with passion, love, need and desire. But their time was limited so they whispered their goodbyes and a gentle kiss. She went back to her fake love with Vision and Natasha left with Steve and Sam.

 _I feel out of focus,_  
Or at least indisposed  
As this strange weather pattern  
Inside me takes hold.  
Each brave step forward,  
I take three steps behind.  
It's mind over matter -  
Matter over mind.

Her hair was blonde when she saw her and it hurt to pretend that she loved Vision but he was on the ground and was injured, she followed close behind Sam as he helped Vision on the jet. Nat was behind her, she felt her. But Wanda sat with Vision while Steve sat towards the back and Natasha sat in the front while Sam guided them over the clouds. They were going home, back to the facility but all she wanted was Natasha.

They found Bruce Banner at the facility and learned that Stark followed a wizard or something into space and they needed the stone from Visions head before Thanos got it. And that she would have to destroy it, possibly killing Vision in the process. 

And it was selfish but all she wanted to do was cry and to let Nat hold her but she had a duty and she sighed up for it the moment she became an Avenger. So they went to Wakanda so maybe Vision would survive.

 _Slowly, then all at once._  
A single loose thread  
And it all comes undone.

Maybe they were fooling themselves, Shuri and then she was needed on the ground. Something happened and Vision was on the ground too and then Nat almost died. 

Everything happened to fast, people were dying and Thanos and the Black Order were winning and all she cared about was she never told Nat that she loved her, they'd had so few kisses and hugs and no where near enough time. All she wanted was to tell Nat she loved her but she was between Vision and Thanos and Vision, holding back the alien with one hand and killing her fake lover with the other and she had no idea if Nat was alive or okay. Just before Visions body fell she wondered if he knew and then it was over. 

He couldn't get the stone. 

Something happened and Vision was alive again but in the grip of Thanos and the stone was ripped from his head a second later, his body thrown to the ground.

 _Where there is light,_  
A shadow appears.  
The cause and effect  
When life interferes.  
The same rule applies  
To goodness and grief;  
For in our great sorrow  
We learn what joy means.

Wanda didn't know what was about to happen but they all sensed it. They lost.

Suddenly Nat appeared with Sam behind her, both staring at Visions body. Wanda wanted to say her name but nothing came out, she wanted to tell her she was in love with her. For that moment it was just the two of them, looking at each other because what else do you do when everyone is about to die? For a second she thought of Clint, Laura, Cooper, Lila and Nate and wondered if Stark was alive. 

Then he snapped his fingers and he was gone. 

For a second Wanda thought Nothing happened but it was silent, almost too silent and she heard Bucky speak and then he was just gone. Ash or dust but just gone and his gun fell to the ground while they all watched.

 _I don't want to fight, I don't want to fight it._  
I don't want to fight, I don't want to fight it.  
I don't want to fight, I don't want to fight it.  
But I will learn to fight, I will learn to fight,  
'Til this pendulum finds equilibrium.

For a second she expected it to happen to her but nothing did and she foolishly thought maybe they would be okay, she watched her hands and they were fine. She was fine until she heard Sam let out a choked sound. She looked up expecting him to disappear but he didn't, he just reached out towards Nat and she followed where he was looking.

Natasha stood still, watching as her left arm turned to ash and then her right, the weapon falling to the ground with Natasha not far behind as her legs vanished. Sam was beside her, his hands holding what hadn't turned to ash and Wanda wanted to go to her too but she couldn't move or speak and she wanted to tell her but nothing came out. And then she was gone, Sam on his knees near the pile of ash just looking at it in shock. 

Wanda was on her knees the, screaming for the women she fell in love with, for the women she believed was her soulmate. Her hands felt like they were on fire as red surrounded her, waiting and wishing it would take her too but it never did. The red went for miles, destroying what it touch but some part of her mind knew not to touch Sam, knowing Nat wouldn't let someone hurt the man who became her best friend. 

When the red faded Wanda knew the pain would never fade, she looked at the pile of ashes then at Sam. A silent conversation passing between the two. To fix whatever the hell just happened and to avenge. Because with Natasha the fire in her hands didn't burn and she wanted to love her again and touch her again. Because she was done with loss and she was going to do whatever it took to fix it.

****__

_Slowly, then all at once._   
_The dark clouds depart,_   
_And the damage is done._   
_So pardon the dust_   
_While this all settles in._   
_With a broken heart,_   
_Transformation begins._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3am when I really should have been sleeping because I was sad so whoops.
> 
> The song is Sorrow by Sleeping at Last.


End file.
